


Nino's Randomized Adventure

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, Life Swap, Male to Female, Reality Change, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After Nino discovers a strange staff and begins playing with it, she finds that this staff has more to it than what it seems. She accidentally activates it, causing everyone in the army, including herself, to change classes and positions. With Nino being transformed into a Hector Lord and taking over Pent's life, will she be able to turn things back to normal? Or will she become distracted by a new very special person in her life?





	Nino's Randomized Adventure

Deep within the vast rugged Bernian mountain range, three courageous lords stood solemnly. Before them, the ancient and wise Archsage Lord Athos, spoke with an air of authority and enlightenment. He recounted various important stories about the scouring, dragons, legendary weapons; all vital information needed in order for the trio to defeat Nergal. And the three, Eliwood, Lyn and Hector, listened attentively. Their expressions were serious and stern. They had all been in a long and ardous journey together. They’d met many new people and ended many others. There was nothing they wanted more than to put an end to Nergal’s nefarious deeds.

 

But there was one person in this group who did not care one bit for Athos’ story. Not any one of the dutiful lords, but a cute little green-haired mage who had just joined the army and happened to be nearby, the young magical prodigy Nino. Being curious and energetic, Nino had somehow found herself in the secluded spot where the lords were discussing crucial information with the Archsage. At first, she was happy to pay attention to whatever they were talking about, interested in learning about important adult stuff. But eventually her youthful mind couldn’t keep up, her brain was much too scattered to keep on listening.

 

‘Not like it matters.’ She thought with a shrug. ‘All I have to do is point my magic at the bad guys and make em’ go bye bye!’

 

With a sly smile, Nino made her hands into a gun shape and feigned some explosion sounds, before bursting into giggles from her own silly display. Despite the fact that she was part of an army consumed in war, she was still having lots of fun. Even if she didn’t fully grasp the magnitude or importance of this conflict, it was still much better than the time she spent being raised by that fake mom. Those were some truly terrible times, with Nino doing everything in her power to try and please that terrible woman. Although her brothers and father treated her well, and though she met Jaffar thanks to the Fang, she always wondered how it would be like to have had a different childhood…

 

However these thoughts wouldn’t stay in her mind for too long, for her legs started to itch in need of locomotion. She was a young girl after all, so she had plenty of energy to use up. Besides, it wasn’t every day she got to see such a beautiful Bernian sight. Long ranging mountains, serene grass plains, thick brushy forests… It’d be a crime if she didn’t enjoy just a little bit!

 

Feeling vitality surge back from within her body, Nino began to jump around the landscape. She hopped on small rocks, dashed through the grassy earth, and played with the brushes and branches. Her girly giggles serenaded in the background of Athos’ speech as she ran circles around the four adults, her short green hair waving gracefully in the wind that caressed it. Though despite this show, none of the adults seemed to even notice the young child dashing around. It was as if she was nothing more than background noise, like the whistling of birds or the rustling of trees. Nino ran worriless and free. Freer than she’d ever felt before.

 

That is, until she stepped on some foreign object and almost fell on her face. With her young reflexes quickly shooting into action, Nino’s arms began to fly about in circles while trying to stabilize her. The young mage let out a yelp as she came to an abrupt stop. Her body stood stiffly for a bit, her mind still in shock from the sudden and unexpected threat of tripping, until some time had passed and it realized that she was no longer in danger. A sigh of relief left Nino’s lips, her muscles loosening up into a state of relaxation. Cool, crisis averted. She didn’t trip and smack her face. But what the heck did she step on?

 

Turning her face downward, Nino found a large brown branch beneath her left foot. It looked old and withered, yet oddly durable, as if the passage of time had clearly taken its toll on this object but it was still standing, strong and unbreakable. The top of the stick was even weirder too. There was some sort of square gray metal object sticking from its tip, a strange metal she had never even seen before. It looked malleable but strong, sturdy but soft. This was quite the mysterious object she’d just found. Interesting enough to pique the young girl’s interest at least.  

 

With a loud heavy grunt, Nino bent down and picked up the branch into her hands. It was heavier than expected, maybe as heavy as some sort of Steel Sword? Definitely heavier than any of the tomes Nino was used to carrying anyways. And it was also quite unwieldy, the young mage not knowing where to put her hands to hold it right. Yet despite her difficulties with holding this branch in her hands, Nino was determined to fully investigate this strange object.

 

Unfortunately, a closer inspection of the stick’s details revealed nothing useful. There were some odd inscriptions and pictures surrounding its length, but Nino didn’t know how to read common languages, so she definitely didn’t know what this thing said. What holding it did reveal was that this branch had a really fun shape. It was pretty long, longer than any staff she’d seen, almost as long as some lances. Yet despite its length, weight, and unwieldiness, it was surprisingly easy to hold. Not easy for her to hold, she still had to put up quite a bit of muscle to not let it slip from her hands. But Nino wasn’t able to hold a single axe, and she had trouble picking up most lances, so the fact that she could even carry this was a bit impressive.

 

That’s when her youthful imagination started to run wild. What if this wasn’t a stick, but a powerful magical lance? Or a long sturdy sword? Or a mythical staff with the power to do anything? These thoughts erupted like fireworks inside Nino’s mind, sending her brain to a magical land of creativity and imagination. She could have this stick be anything she wanted, she could use it to curve her boredom. And in the blink of an eye, she was no longer a little mage in a Bernian mountainside, she was the last soldier standing against an army of brigands in a raging battlefield.

 

Her eyes were lit with fire, her expression completely firm, Nino swung the branch around with all her might. It took quite a bit of strength for her to do so, considering the only things she usually swung were the covers of magical tomes open. But this was of no problem, she was still fast and powerful enough that no soldier could even come close to her. However, despite her best efforts, it seemed there were more and more soldiers appearing out of nowhere! And the boss was preparing to launch a huge assault towards her. If Nino wanted to save all the villagers, no if she wanted to save the whole country- NO! The whole continent, she had to give it every single bit she had. Not a single sap of strength could be spared. So, taking in all the strength she had in her body, Nino swung the stick- er spear like she never swung anything in her life before. The weapon bobbed left and right like a speeding arrow, piercing every single enemy that even dared to harm her. The soldiers of the enemy’s armies dropped to Nino’s might in an instant. She was doing it! She was going to defeat-!

 

SNAP!

 

Suddenly, the top half of the branch collapsed under its own weight, leaving only the bottom part of the branch within the mage’s grasp. Nino gasped loudly at the surprising noise, her eyes darting down towards the stick in horror. Although she was able to summon the force to wave the branch around maniacally, it seemed like the branch was not sturdy enough to take on what little might Nino could muster. A small wave of dread washed over her. She couldn’t believe she’d broken the cool stick she just found!

 

However, as Nino’s eyes started to gauge the damage, the green-haired girl came to realize something very peculiar. The branch hadn’t actually snapped in half, the top and bottom were still securely connected to each other. Rather, the top half of the stick had folded downwards, perpendicular to the bottom half of the stick. It looked almost like a very long case, with the top and bottom halves of the stick hiding some secret within it.

 

And what a secret it was. Nino’s eyes quickly darted to the top part of the bottom stick. There was some sort of odd slate on top of it, with multiple small perfectly square and rectangular little pebbles littered about and a green rectangular emerald box on its top left. The slate and the pebbles were made of the smoothest stone she’d ever seen. They were slick, soft, and actually quite pleasant to touch. Plus, whenever Nino pressed one of the tiny pebbles it budged downwards and made a delightful clacking sound. Each tiny pebble had some sort of symbol painted on them, Nino guessed they were letters, but she didn’t really know, and some of larger rectangular pebbles had a bunch of them painted on them. This thing was quite the little contraption… Nino had never seen anything like it before.

 

As Nino continued to randomly press the tiny square pebbles (they were really satisfying to press!), she found that there were symbols appearing on the emerald square box! With each press of a pebble, the symbols on the emerald box changed. It was quite the spectacle! The only thing Nino wished was that she could read, maybe then she could understand what this all meant…

 

That didn’t stop her from continuing to press pebbles randomly though. Each tiny button seemed like it did about the same thing, just change what was displayed on the green box. What was starting to interest Nino were the pebbles on the outer rims, the large rectangular ones with lots of symbols. Of particular interest was the large red one with white symbols on it. It looked so much more striking than the other buttons… Nino wondered if it did the same thing. Her hand slowly wavered on top of it. Only one way to find out!

 

“LITTLE ONE, NO!!!”

 

Suddenly, Nino jumped back in surprise at the loud voice shouting towards her. Shifting her heads upwards, she saw none other than Lord Athos, lunging at her with a terrified expression on his face. It looked like he was trying to snatch the stick away from her, maybe prevent her from pushing any more buttons. But unfortunately it was too late. In Nino’s shock from the loud sudden noise, she’d accidentally pressed the big red pebble, and shortly thereafter, a bright white blinding light began to encompass the entire world around them.

 

Dropping the branch to the ground, Nino stumbled backwards. She shut her eyes closed with force, yet despite that, the blinding light continued to enter through her eye sockets, filling her vision with pure nothingness. Though the light made no sound, Nino’s hand drifted upwards to cover her ears, for a deafening ring blasted through her mind. It felt like she was caught in some sort of Limbo, some sort of Purgatory or Hell. There was nothing around her, yet her senses were flaring up like crazy. Touch, smell, taste, vision, hearing… Her mind was being assaulted with an endless barrage of sensations. It felt like an eternity, her sense of time and space had been completely destroyed.

 

And then there it was done Just as suddenly as this strange white light appeared, it had disappeared, leaving no trace that it had ever existed in the first place. Blinking carefully, Nino quickly opened her eyes and began to look around her vicinity. Rocky mountains, grassy plains… Everything was just as it had been a few seconds ago. She looked around with incredulity. What the hell had that been? … … Wait did she just swear?

 

More importantly, there was something off about the clothes she was currently wearing. They all felt really baggy and loose, as if they didn’t fit her correctly. Looking down, Nino found that they were even different colors! Her cape was a much lighter shade of purple, while her shirt was a very dark gray that seemed to reach down to her ankles. And… Was she wearing pants now?! Her short white skirt was nowhere to be seen, instead she could only feel a rigid cloth hugging both of her legs closely.

 

Before Nino could start panicking though, she began to hear a high-pitched voice droning in an authoritative and wise tone. It spoke of the same things that the Archsage Athos was just speaking about, but it was not Athos’ voice. Nino couldn’t believe who it was, she had to look over to make sure, but it was undeniable. Where Athos once stood was now the pink-haired twin-tailed cleric Serra. She was wearing Athos’ bulky long blue robes, holding his thick wooden staff, and talking solemnly, as if thousands of years of living had weathered her soul. It was something truly baffling to behold.

 

Yet even more baffling were the three people standing before her. Instead of Eliwood, Lyn and Hector standing attentively on the plain, there was now Karel, Dorcas and Isadora, standing in the exact same spot and wearing the exact same clothes as each respective lord. Karel looked fine in Eliwood’s clothes, the two being sword users of similar build. And despite the fact that it looked a little bit too bulky and loose for her, even Isadora looked ok in Hector’s armor. But Dorcas looked completely ridiculous in Lyn’s robes. His thick unshaven legs did not look good with the freedom Lyn’s dress provided, his bulky arms almost ripped through the arm holes they were going through and his muscles bulged the section where Lyn’s cleavage was supposed to go through. It looked like Dorcas had lost some sort of bet and had been forced to wear Lyn’s attire.

 

Though Nino would not have a lot of time to gawk strange wardrobe changes these others had been tormented with, for an acute pain began to shock her system. Nino felt her body shift and contort in ways she never thought would be possible. Her limbs stretched, arms and legs growing larger and wider, as if they were gaining tons upon tons of muscle mass. Her breast expanded outwards, but they did not become round and soft, instead they turned square and solid, attaching onto her chest like a breastplate of armor. Her midriff followed soon after, growing squarer and thicker as more muscle grew onto her stomach, forming a defined six pack that was supported by a new set of enlarged shoulders. With tiny green hairs sprouting all over her legs, under her armpits, and in some other places, Nino’s physiology was undeniably changed.

 

That wasn’t the end for Nino’s changes, however. No there was something bigger, something grander left for her in stock at the moment. Her vagina pulsated with arcane energy, throbbing like a pulsing wound. Liquids began to pour down her legs at incredible rates, as if her hole was expulsing everything that was within her. Nino’s whole body tingled with need. There was something coming. Deep from within Nino’s womanhood, there was a monster that had awakened. It clamored to get out, pushing haphazardly through her inner walls. Nino grunted as she felt two large protrusions coursing through her birth canal. They smacked against the entrance to her cunt, so large they couldn’t pass unhindered. Nino’s eyes closed in discomfort, sweat trickling down her forehead. She couldn’t explain it, but she needed to push these things out, out of her body. Her whole being clamored for it, her core desperately pleaded for some sweet release. So, Nino pushed, she flexed the muscles of her organs with all her inner strength. Pushed and pushed until-

 

“POP!!”

 

With a loud satisfying pop, a fat ballsack descended from the hole that had once been Nino’s pussy, blocking it entirely. Nino let out a loud sigh of relief, though she did not feel relieved at all. Her hands slowly wavered down to her crotch, gently touching her new protrusion. She wanted to feel scared and anxious, but her dizzied mind could only feel a powerful fog of lust. A moan slipped out of her mouth as Nino carefully rubbed the sack through her tight pants. Her tiny clit tingled, the last remaining beacon of her womanhood, wiggling around like a worm from the pleasure being generated. That didn’t seem to be enough for it though, as it began to push outward with strength. The little clit’s length began growing steadily, slowly snaking through Nino’s underwear without restraint. From 1-inches to two, two to four, four to eight, its girth became thick and hefty. Before long, Nino’s clit had turned into a mighty pecker that would put most guy’s to shame. And as a layer of skin began to grow around the pink knob, Nino’s new penis poked ready and erect through her tight pants.

 

Now Nino’s old body was no more, instead fully replaced with a thick male physique. Her body now fit her new clothes better. Actually, they were starting to feel a bit too tight now. But even those would not remain unchanged for much longer. Her white pants became leatherier and stiff, able to withstand the new muscle that lay behind them. Her cape turned a bright green, which shone the same hue as her hair. Her black undershirt was replaced with a blue one the same color as her old shirt, while a set of purple bulky armored plates began to cover her chest, arms, knees and neck. If Nino were to look at herself in the mirror right now, she’d notice that she was wearing the same exact outfit Hector used to wear. What’s more, she could use anima tomes no longer, all her knowledge of fighting magic had now been fully replaced with skill to wield axes.

 

In the confused daze that was her mind, Nino’s eyes had strayed towards where the ‘lords’ and Serra stood. Nino’s eyes opened wide in surprise. They had also changed in a similar manner to her. Serra now had a cute stylish pink skirt and boots, with an armored gauntlet for her right hand along with an iron breastplate, and an orange quilt on her back. Dorcas did not look silly any longer. His chest was not burdened with any cloth at all anymore, while his legs were covered by a yellow skirt and pants. His muscly left arm was covered in armor and his head was obscured by a scary horned helmet.

 

But Karel and Isadora had undergone more drastic changes. Karel was wearing his old blue swordmaster outfit, airy and easy to move in. But his legs were not covered by any pants, and there was a very visible set of breasts bulging through his chest. And Isadora was now wearing a tight set of white pants with blue boots and upper armor. She held a long blue shield on held left arm, with a sword gently snuck within it. While Nino saw how her chest was completely flat and her nether region bulged outwardly.

 

Feeling overwhelmed by all the strange changes to reality that were occurring, Nino couldn’t help but to fall onto her knees. Her mind was pure jelly, she couldn’t understand what was happening. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Suddenly, Nino turned her head upwards to see Dorcas rushing towards her in a hurry.

 

“Lord Nino!” He yelled out. “Are you ok?!”

 

That’s when a wave of memories hit Nino’s head like a bullet to the brain. She remembered being pampered and cared for in a beautiful rich house. She remembered spending many hours into the night studying the intricacies of magic. She remembered ruling her house fairly and being appointed Mage General of Etruria. She remembered… Marrying her beautiful wife. The sudden realization came to Nino’s mind briskly. She now had the life of the Count of Reglay, Pent.

 

This, combined with the rest of Nino’s afflictions today seemed to be too much for her to handle. Before Dorcas could come close enough to hold her, Nino promptly fell onto the ground and blacked out.

 

 

 

 

 

“GYAHHH!!!”

 

Nino shot up from her bed with a harrowing scream, her covers propelling off her body in an instant. She panted heavily, lungs working overtime to bring her back to a state of peace. What a horrible nightmare she’d had! She turned into a guy and then became Pent- And everyone else had changed too. But Elimine bless, it was only just a dream. With her nerves finally chilling, Nino let out a sigh of relief. She brought her hand up and wiped the sweat of her brow.

 

Except, instead of her dainty feminine hand, her forehead was met with a meaty set of fat fingers. Nino’s body bolted back, her back crashing against the bedrest. She looked at her hands and semi-naked body with dismay. No, this couldn’t be happening! How could this be possible?! Nino blinked a few times, hoping that maybe she was just hallucinating or something. But every time she opened her eyes, the truth was clear. The white undershirt and purple boxers left nothing to the imagination, she had the body of a burly muscular man, which meant that she also had Pent’s life.

 

However, this wasn’t the time to freak out and panic. No, if she wanted to solve this she’d have to focus and think critically. How did this happen? The last thing she remembered before everything started changing was playing with the branch so… That had to be it! What’s more, before the bright flash happened Athos told her not to touch it, so there had to be something more to that wand than she’d initially thought. If Nino could just get her hands on it, she could try fixing things! It shouldn’t be too difficult either. Just sneak over to Athos’- err, Serra’s tent, get the staff, and change everything back. She didn’t even need to tell Serra about it! She could just do it secretly and nobody would end up the wiser. Eager to return things to normal, Nino quickly hopped off the bed, when…

 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

 

A voice called out from outside the tent. Nino gulped loudly. She recognized the owner of said voice. It was someone who meant a lot to who she was in this life, someone who was supposed to be a close friend, a life partner… But most importantly a loving wife. It was none other than the Sacaean green-haired mercenary, Guy.

 

Once Guy stepped into the tent, Nino was able to see the ways in which his body had changed like hers. On his feet, he wore stylish blue boots, along with a set of soft blue gloves for his hands and a short blue miniskirt. Two bouncing breasts hung closely to his chest, covered by a steel chestplate, while his legs were displayed for all to see, clearly shaven and smooth. It seemed like the same way Nino had become an axe lord and had taken Pent’s life, Guy had become a Falcon Knight and had replaced Louise.

 

“You should be in bed now, Lord Nino!” Guy continued in a gentle voice. “I don’t want to see you going anywhere until you get some rest.”

 

Nino couldn’t help but audibly gulp again. This had taken her entirely by surprise. Thoughts and memories about her previous times with Guy flooded her mind. When she looked at what Guy had become, a strange feeling arose from within her. She felt her heart beat faster, her breath cutting short. It was like she wanted to do nothing but stare at Guy the rest of her life, as if Pent’s previous affection for Louise had infected her being. But she couldn’t bear to let that take over her right now. No, she needed to get out of here and get the staff as soon as possible.

 

“I’m j-just going t-t-o have a talk with S-Serra.” Nino stammered. “It shouldn’t take-”

 

“Oh, no you’re not!” Guy quickly replied with a frown. “Dorcas just told me you passed out in the field!”

 

“Passed out?” Nino rubbed her temple gently, feeling a bit embarrassed that Guy knew about that. “I think passed out is a little bit hyperbolic…”

 

“Hyperbolic?!” Guy’s face changed into something that looked like he’d been personally insulted. “Lord Nino, Isadora had to carry your unconscious body here! I saw it myself! Please milord, I know you love your research and studentship with lord Serra, but please take care of yourself. I quite care for you, so I would not forgive myself were anything bad to happen to you…”

 

Nino’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Yet at the same time she couldn’t help but to feel happy at Guy’s worry. No one had cared for her the same Guy cared for her now, fully lovingly and selflessly. But Nino knew this wasn’t how things should be. She knew this was only because she had become Pent and he had become Louise, so she had to find a way to turn things back to normal.

 

“I understand Guy.” Nino responded with a warm smile. “But I really need to go see Lord Serra. Truly, it is something that is very important.”

 

“Please, Lord Nino!” Guy quickly jumped towards Nino, clutching her arm tightly. “At least wait until tomorrow! Have a good night’s rest and then speak to Archsage Serra about whatever you wish. Please! If not for you, then for me!”

 

This gesture seemed to wake a monstrous slumbering beast deep within Nino. Her breath quickened, blood pumping to every part of her body. Nino couldn’t manage to get her gaze to stray away from Guy’s buxom cleavage. She was completely mesmerized by his beauty, his slim curvy body, his soft lithe physique… Feelings and sensations were springing inside Nino that she’d never felt before. This excitement was so prominent it caused her thick penis to flare up with life and bulge erect against her loose boxers.

 

It didn’t take long for Guy to notice Nino’s arousal. His expression quickly shifted from one of sorrow to one of cockiness and lust once he did.

 

“Hmmm… Lord Nino~ It seems like there’s someone you want to see more than Lord Serra right now~” He teased her, rubbing her protruding erection through her underwear.

 

Nino was left absolutely speechless. She had never felt more alive than she did now. Her crotch was on fire, Guy’s rubbing was absolutely magical. Nino didn’t know how to begin to describe it, but it was like her whole body was being controlled by her phallus alone. It was so amazing, Nino couldn’t help but grunt in pleasure as Guy’s slender fingers caressed her member through the cloth of her boxers. She had been completely enraptured in Guy’s grasp.

 

A gentle smile appeared on Guy’s face as he continued to toy with Nino’s member. It made him happy to know that he could still instill the fires of arousal in his husband even after all these years of marriage. Seeing his husband writhe in pleasure at his touch always managed to fill him with warmth. Wanting to share his love, Guy stood on his tiptoes and lunged forward, pressing his lips against Nino’s.

 

At first, Nino shot back in surprise, not quite sure what to do as Guy’s tongue coated her lips and mouth with his saliva. But before long, Guy’s warmth and love spread into Nino’s mouth and she began to sloppily reciprocate the kiss. It was clear she wasn’t experienced, her tongue often crashed against Guy’s and its movements were erratic and short. Though that didn’t mean that she wasn’t enjoying it. Quite the opposite in fact. Nino closed her eyes, putting all of her effort into this kiss. The entire world around her melted, the only thing that mattered to her at this moment was the spectacular exchange of affection that was occurring between her and Guy.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Guy and Nino finally parted from their kiss. The two were blushing profusely, while they stared into each other’s eyes lovingly. The passion they demonstrated for each other was clear, they could both feel their intimate relationship closely. Nino continued to stare intently at Guy’s face, trying to sort out the strange feelings that were surging from within her. Guy meanwhile, backed off and shifted his gaze to the floor embarrassedly.

 

“We shouldn’t do this Lord Nino…” Guy commented. “You are sick right now… I should-”

 

But when Guy tried to walk away, he found himself being stopped by Nino, who had taken hold of his arm tightly. Guy moaned, his face turning into one of desire and shame. It looked like he wanted Nino to tell him that she wanted to consummate in lovemaking as much as he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Nino’s mind froze in that moment. She knew she should be letting Guy go, that she should be doing her best to try and get Serra’s staff to change everything back. Yet, she couldn’t deny the tremendous connection she felt to Guy right now. In all her life, no one had inspired such a burning feeling inside her. At this moment, she wanted Guy more than anything in the world.

 

“G-Guy…” She was barely able to breathe out. “I-I- I need you.”

 

The widest smile appeared on Guy’s face from those words. Without holding anything back, he quickly threw himself into Nino’s arms and gave her a hug.

 

“Oh, Lord Nino~” She cooed.

 

Nino found Guy to be surprisingly light, most likely due to her newly gained muscle mass. Yet despite the fact that Guy was clinging onto her in her arms, kissing and caressing the nape of Nino’s neck, she didn’t actually know what to do next. There was a fire burning inside Nino’s heart, desire bustling in her loins, but there was no roadmap to the next step. Nino was completely and utterly lost on what to do next.

 

“What are you waiting for, milord?” Guy whispered seductively into Nino’s ear. “Take me to the bed and _fuck me_ ”

 

Those words seemed to flip a switch inside Nino’s mind. In one singular moment everything became clear to her. Without thinking twice about it, Nino quickly carried Guy to the bed and placed him gently on the covers. Nino’s eyes showed hunger as they traveled across Guy’s body, her breathing showed desperation, her body was full of need. The way Guy’s body was splayed on the bed so alluringly and attractively made Nino’s mouth water. She had to take him.

 

Leaning down onto the bed, Nino took her hands and slid them up over Guy’s legs, gently massaging his smooth creamy thighs, until she got to his panties. After carefully grabbing both strings, she began to slowly pull them off his body. Nino panted as the soaked cloth slipped down Guy’s legs. Their bodies were so close that Nino could feel Guy’s heat permeating through her body, his arousal was so intense that Nino could smell his sex from where she was. Her dick flared up with life, bobbing up and down in anticipation at Guy’s delectable feast.

 

Once Guy’s panties were off his body, Nino didn’t waste a second. She quickly threw away them away haphazardly and jumped on top of Guy, leaving him completely in her domain. Her body pressed closely against Guy’s, her dick eagerly approaching his entrance. Nino didn’t need any guidance or direction right now, her body knew exactly what to do. Almost as if she’d done this before, her organ found its way towards Guy’s womanhood. The tip of her cock pressed against his vaginal lips. It was time.

 

With one confident thrust, Nino thrust her cock into Guy’s cavern. Guy gave a loud joyous moan as the stick filled his pussy. Though only about half of the dick had scurried inside, it was not that big of a deal, for Nino continued to steadily push her manstick deeper and deeper inside. Nino gritted her teeth as her penis caressed the inner walls of Guy’s organ. It was so incredible! The way her dick was gently squeezed by the soft mounds within his hole was beyond compare. The whole cavern itself was tight enough to be pleasant but malleable enough to allow movement, as if Guy’s pussy had been molded to perfectly take in Nino’s cock.

 

It was wonderful, spectacular, truly amazing. But as Nino shoved her entire member inside Guy’s cunt, and her length was enveloped in his slick warmth, Nino realized she wanted more. It wasn’t enough for Nino to just shove her dick inside Guy’s pussy. She needed to have sex with him- No- She needed to **_fuck him_**. The fires inside her furnace were burning, the desire in her dick was building up. She was going to _fuck him,_ and she was going to _fuck him good_. Everything else in the world stopped mattering, the only thing of importance now was her conquest of his vagina.

 

Gathering up all her inner strength, Nino began to piston in and out of Guy’s vagina with the power of 10 horses. Her new body was strong and powerful, and so were her thrusts, as her pelvis clamored out with a ‘plap’ every time she slammed against Guy’s sex. Her movements were animalistic, her motions were lust-ridden. Nino’s body was being controlled solely by Pent’s previous lust for his wife or a more primal human desire for procreation. Regardless, the end result was the same, Nino fucked Guy’s cunt with so much intensity it looked like he was going to break.

 

This didn’t seem to bother Guy in the slightest though. Rather, the opposite was true, Guy was very happy to see his husband reduced to this primordial state. His body was not only accustomed to Nino’s roughness, it had actively started to like it. With every one of Nino’s thrusts, Guy let out a moan of pure ecstasy. His eyes were rolled as far back as possible, his face painted with pure bliss. Guy was in absolute heaven, there was nothing better than when his pussy got fully dominated by his husband’s huge dong.

 

Nino was happily savoring similar pleasures. Her body was alight with the carnal thrills of uninhibited love making, but more importantly, her mind was alight with feelings of lust and love towards Guy. Seeing him squirm at her every touch made her sense new feelings of affection that were foreign to her. Not only did she want to make herself feel good, but she also wanted to make Guy feel good. It was like seeing Guy happy filled her with a sensation of satisfaction she never knew she wanted filled before. For the first time in her life, Nino felt like she cared for someone as they cared for her, and this only served to enflame her lust even further.

 

Soon, Nino’s thrusts of lust turned into ones of passion. She wanted to make herself feel good, but more than that she wanted Guy to feel good. She wanted to share the happiness she was experiencing right now with him more than anything in the world. Nino began to moan alongside Guy. She was feeling so happy, so fulfilled. After Sonia, she never thought she’d connect to another human being so closely. But here she was, sharing the deepest part of her self with someone who cared. Her hips pumped with even more fervor, her dick throbbing inside Guy. She was in cloud nine now.

 

“Guy I- I love you!” She yelled out from the bottom of her heart. “I love you Guy!”

 

“I- ah~ I love you too Lord Nino!” Guy responded earnestly and honestly.

 

Guy pushed his hands forward and wrapped them around Nino’s head, pulling her face closer to his and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Nino immediately reciprocated, happily accepting Guy’s love. And this was enough to send her over the edge. Nino’s dick had passed the threshold of pleasure by now. The combination of a delectable vagina and Guy’s heartfelt affection were too much for her thick pecker to handle, and her balls readied up their sperm bank. Nino’s penis pulsated wildly inside Guy’s pussy, her heart filled up to the brim with warmth. She was going to blow!

 

“Ahhhh~ Guy I’m going to cum!” Nino moaned out after separating from her thorough kiss.

 

“Inside me, Lord Nino!” Guy yelped out desperately. “Do it inside me!!!”

 

Not that Nino had any intention of doing otherwise. There was absolutely no way Nino would not release the purest form of her love inside of Guy’s vagina, and she proved it. Grunting, she let out a thick wave of cum that flooded the deepest regions of Guy’s hole. Her dick spasmed and twitched, shooting an endless amount of sperm as Guy’s organ twitched in orgasm. The two lovers moaned in unison, basking in each other’s warmth as they held each other tightly. Time stood still for a moment. This was the peak of happiness for both of them.

 

As their orgasms died down, a wave of exhaustion overcame them both. Neither of them even had the time to separate from each other, and they both promptly passed out while within the other’s grasp.

 

 

 

 

 

Once morning finally came, Nino felt completely refreshed and serene. Guy was still fast asleep on the bed, in the same position she was the night before, so Nino decided to cover her up and let her rest, before heading out to acquire the staff. Getting it back was surprisingly easy. Nino easily snuck into Serra’s tent and took it while he wasn’t there. Serra panicked at the disappearance of the staff for a bit, though he did not reveal the intricacies of it to anyone. And fortunately for Nino, the army’s battles were numerous and time consuming enough that they kept Serra too busy to thoroughly search for it. And when Serra finally died during the final confrontation with Nergal and the fire dragon, no one else but Nino had knowledge of the staff’s power. She was free to do with it as she pleased.

 

However, even with the staff within his hand, and understanding of how to use it, Nino couldn’t bring himself to change anything. He absolutely loved his new life, and though he felt bad for taking Pent’s life away from him, his love for Guy was too strong for him to consider turning things back to normal. He didn’t even use it to do minor changes or change other people. He couldn’t bear risking any of what he had built for himself. So after the war ended and Guy returned with him to Etruria, the staff remained unused and safeguarded by Nino.

 

Many years later, Guy gave birth to two beautiful children, the archer Klein and the troubadour Clarine. Both of them bore Guy’s beautiful green hair, and Nino finally found something he loved more than his wife. Nino completely adored both Klein and Clarine with all of his heart. They were the apples in his eyes, Nino would do anything in order to make them happy. But he specially doted on Clarine, the adorable little lady that took on his magical traits.

 

Clarine reminded Nino a lot of himself from his previous life. She had a lot of inner struggles and did her best to try and find someone that would truly cherish her. So when she announced that she would be leaving the castle in search of her brother, Nino knew exactly what to do. He knew that Clarine wasn’t actually searching for her brother, she was in search of something special, something that would change her life for the better. She was in search of love. And Nino knew what to give her so she could meet this goal. He stopped her the instant before she left, ready to hand to her his most precious possession.

 

“Sorry father, but you’re not going to convince me to stay here any longer!” Clarine struck preemptively, folding her hands with a pout.

 

“I know, I know.” Replied Nino with a smile. “I’m not here to stop you. I want you to have this.” Nino pulled out the staff that had changed his life and presented it to Clarine. “This staff has done so much for me… It has made me the happiest person in the world. And since you’re my daughter, Clarine, I also want you to find this happiness. So please take it.”

 

Clarine raised her eyebrow, confused at this expression. “Ok…” She inspected the staff closely. “How do you use it?”

 

Nino merely replied with a smile. “You’ll figure it out. After all, you are my daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, sorry its taken so long but here is some content finally. I've been super busy with school and everything, but I got two months of job searching to do, so I should be pretty free for a bit, which means I'll do my best to work on stories! As for this, I've been playing some randomized Fire Emblem 7 with the new Yune randomizer, and Nino replaced Lyn as a Hector Lord, so I had to write a story about it. Although this is also probably the only time I'll write Guy in anything, so enjoy it. (I just didn't know which other guy to use and I didn't want to use Jaffar. Plus, I feel like this fits the 'random' element of it pretty well.) Still, I hope you liked this! I'll do my hardest to keep writing some more fiction now, so look forward to that!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
